Just a Dream
by PressTheResetButton
Summary: A Fairy Tail mage has fallen and everyone is there to bid their farewells. Warning: CHARACTER DEATH. Featuring "Just a Dream" cover by Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie. Reviews are appreciated. :


**Author's Notes: Sorry if I haven't been updating much. I've been busy with all this enrollment stuff. I'm finally enrolled at my dream university! I'm so happy. I got my schedule and pretty got a lot of free time. Well, the inspiration came to me when I was listening to Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie's version of "Just a Dream" by Nelly. I just thought the lyrics were pretty awesome and their version is like so awesome! Then my mom was telling my about how she read a story about a ghost looking over his loved ones, then in the end, attended the funeral. Though my mom found it sad, I found it pretty cute. I added a few verses of the song. But not the entire song. So I guess this makes it a half-songfic? Sorry if it sucks. I know that my writing is bad.**

**About Fairy Tail, I think the fans are growing more and more into Gruvia. I don't know why but I totally don't like the shipping. I mean, you could clearly see the feelings Gray has for Erza. -_- It just annoys the hell out of me how Juvia still chases after him. Anyways, you guys didn't click the link to hear me rant. So, let's get on with the story.**

**Before that, I would just like to thank all those who previously reviewed, subscribed, faved my other stories. It really means a lot to me. :')**

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. **

* * *

><p>Gray Fullbuter walked through the streets of Magnolia. People around him didn't care and he just walked through as if he were a ghost. People had their heads down and most were wearing black. Gray knew that everyone was in mourning. Even he too, was depressed when the news first surfaced.<p>

A Fairy Tail mage has fallen.

Those were the words that echoed through Magnolia. And when those words were heard, it seemed like time stopped for a few seconds. Everyone stopped what they were doing, lowered their heads in respect. Fairy Tail then did not accept any job requests no matter how high the pay. Everyone made time for the preparations of the funeral.

When Gray arrived, every single mage in Fairy Tail was there. There were also a few other mages from Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus, notably. And then there were some town people as well. Everyone was sitting down, most of them sobbing. This must have been one of the hardest losses ever in Fairy Tail history. Might be second to the loss or the first Fairy Tail master. Gray spotted Mirajane crying her heart out, beside her was Lisanna comforting her sister, eyes coming out of her eyes as well. Even Elfman looked sad.

"It isn't good for a man to cry, but this is an exception…" Gray heard Elfman say in a low voice, almost being whispered. Then, a single tear escaped Elfman's eyes.

"Elf-nii…" Lisanna looked at her strong borther, now broken from the tragic loss.

Gray then spotted a surprisingly sober Cana Alberona sitting next to the Raijinshuu. Cana was wearing a decent black dress and had a scrunched up handkerchief in her hand. It looked like she hasn't had any alcohol for the past 24 hours cause Gray couldn't believe how sober she was. The Raijinshuu, who was sitting beside her remained composed, but you can still see the mourning in their eyes. Evergreen had a single tear roll down the side of her face.

Gray's attention then turned to Makarov who had his head lowered. The short old man was sitting in the front row seat. Beside him was Natsu, who was also wearing a black tux for the event. He kept on a straight face. He knew that Natsu wouldn't believe the news. He never did unless he saw it for himself. Natsu turned to look at the person beside him. The almighty Lucy Heartfilia looked terrible. Her eyes were puffy red from all the crying. Her hair was also a mess. It looked like she hasn't brushed her hair in a long time.

"Ne, Lucy. Don't cry anymore." Gray heard the blue Exceed tell the blonde. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks. Gray wanted to approach them now so bad. But he knew he couldn't.

Just then, everyone started to calm down. A priest made his way to the front, carrying a small book in his hands. Gray knew that the funeral was about to start. He made his way to the side and just remained standing. No one seemed to take notice of it and it didn't bother him at all.

"My dear brothers and sisters, we are gathered here today to pay tribute to one of the greatest mages Fairy Tail has ever seen…" Gray for a minute there closed his eyes tightly when he heard the name. He still couldn't believe that that person was dead. How their body was now a hollow shell that once contained the very essence of that person.

The priest just gave a short and simple yet, beautiful ceremony, just like the person who deserved it. Simple yet beautiful. A few people were starting to stand up to bid their last farewells to the person laying in the coffin.

Gray noticed the Trimens from Blue Pegasus also fall in line to bid farewell. Once it was their turn, he noticed how Hibiki Laytis pulled out a single white rose and gently placed it on the coffin. Eve Thylm and Ren Akatsuki did the same thing. Huh? Gray just noticed how Ichiya wasn't around. It was surely a given for him to be here at this event.

"Sleep well, queen of fairies." Hibiki said in a very calming voice. He then kissed the tips of his point and middle finger, and then gently caressed the person's cold cheek with it. The Trimens then stepped out of the way for the other people who wanted to take a last glance.

Gray made sure that he was the very last person in line. If someone suddenly decided to bid farewell, he'd just let them cut in line in front of him. He wanted to be the last in line for this one. Slowly, the line was moving forward. He was taking a step closer to her coffin every few seconds or so.

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me. _

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes; it was only just a dream._

_I travel back, down that road._

_Will you come back? No one knows._

_I realize, it was only just a dream._

He never stopped thinking of her. She was on his mind all the time. Gray never did regret every second he spent with her. Every single second he spent with her would always be cherished. Though, there was one thing that Gray regretted ever since that incident. He never did say he loved her. Yes, he admitted that he loved her. He never just got that chance to tell her in person.

Gray looked on as he saw Wendy and Charle step out of the line and sit back down right behind Makarov. Gray was even surprised that Gajeel stood in line to even say goodbye. Maybe Pantherlily just made him stand up for the heck of it. Gray appreciated it though. Her was able to see everyone's weak side through this funeral. He saw the weakest side of Fairy Tail itself.

_I was at the top and I was like I'm in the basement._

_Number one spot and now you found your own replacement._

_I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby._

Slowly, the number of people in line decreased as each one made their way back to their respective seats. In front of him, Gray watched as Natsu just looked down on the coffin, looking at the face for so long he dreamed to challenge but was never really able to succeed. Everyone was shocked when Natsu, who had been unusually quiet the entire time, suddenly explode [not literally. Though he could do it… I think.]

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO US? FIRST GRAY, NOW YOU?" Natsu yelled. Gray was taken aback when the dragon slayer said his name. So, Natsu did care! Gray just stood there looking as tears started to flow out of his friend's eyes. Gray slowly approached Natsu and put his arm around his shoulder. He knew that Natsu would not be able to feel that he was there, but maybe he knew that Gray was just there right beside him.

_And now you ain't around, baby I can't think._

_I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring._

_Cuz I can still feel it in the air._

_See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair._

"ANSWER ME, ERZA!" he heard the dragon slayer roar. "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

Even with the sobbing, Natsu still sounded angry as ever. Happy slowly approached Natsu. Gray took notice of this but did not move. Happy just passed through him, like a ghost. Well, Gray was the ghost in this case.

"Natsu, calm down. Everyone's upset about Erza's death." Happy gently patted the back of his partner. It took some time before Natsu was calmed down and put back into his seat. Gray, now stood beside the casket, looking at the red-haired beauty resting in it.

_My lover, my life. My baby, my wife._

_You left me, I'm tied._

_Cuz I know that it just ain't right._

Gray took the flower he had been holding and gently put it under her fingers. Her skin was cold to the touch and it saddened him greatly. The priest now was ending the ceremony, but Gray didn't mind. He knew that he was going to see Erza again soon.

"Dream well forever, my queen." Gray said, after planting a gentle kiss on Erza's cheek. He stroked her wonderful red hair one last time. He would miss her red hair. He would miss her entirely. The casket was then slowly closed, sealed, lowered into the ground. Once the funeral was finished, everyone started to slowly go home. Gray watched as his friends, comrades, nakama, leave one of the saddest ceremonies he ever witnessed. Gray looked at the tombstone. It was made from the finest marble Fairy Tail could find.

**Erza Scarlet**  
><strong>XXX - XXX<strong>

**One of the greatest mages the world has seen**  
><strong>An inspiration to all<strong>  
><strong>A nakama, a friend, a leader.<strong>

Natsu and Lucy were the only ones left there. They stayed there for a while longer before they too, had to leave.

Gray smiled knowing that he and Erza would remain side by side for eternity. Right beside Erza's grave was his. It must have been some sort of joke that the entire guild decided to pull on Gray despite the fact he was dead. Gray slowly knelt in front of the tombstone, then using his magic, created a rose made of ice.

"I love you, Erza."

Lucy immediately turned around when she heard someone whisper.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Natsu asked, also turning around to see if someone was there. Lucy noticed that there was an ice rose on the tombstone of Erza. A small smile crept onto her face. She knew that Gray was there, somewhere.

"Nothing." She lied. "I just thought I heard Gray's voice."

Little did the two know, that Gray was just standing behind them, smiling at the two. He sure did have the greatest friends one could ever ask for. He needn't ask for more.

"You know, it's sort of weird to attend your own funeral. It doesn't feel right." Gray heard a voice behind him. He turned around, face-to-face with the one he loved. He smiled, seeing her.

"It is weird, Erza."

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes; it was only just a dream._

_So I travel back, down that road._

_Will you come back? No one knows._

_I realize, it was only just a dream._

* * *

><p><em>Two years before...<em>

_Erza Scarlet seemed to have a hard time breathing for the first time. Gray looked on as she was kneeling on the ground, her black dress getting dirty and muddy. Rain was pouring heavily and it covered up the sound of her sobbing and crying. No one has ever seen Erza cry this hard about someone. First, Jellal was taken from her and now Gray was gone as well._

_"How could you leave me?" Gray could barely hear her voice from the rain. Clumps of her hair was now sticking onto her skin and her dress as well. "You promised you'd never leave me..."_

_Gray felt like a fool. No, scratch that. He was a fool. He was a fool for leaving such a wonderful woman without even saying goodbye to her. Or even three words that he had longed to tell her._

_'I love you'._

_"I love you, Gray. I always have..." Erza said, in between sobs, letting the rain pour down on her._

END.

**A/N: Reviews are much appreciated, thank you. :)**


End file.
